I'm a Danger, but I'm Hokage
by RedSoccerBall10
Summary: Naruto is now the Sixth Hokage! It's time for celebration right? What's gonna happen when the Nine Tailed fox is released? Team 7 is back in business!
1. A New Hokage, A New Beginning

**I'm a Danger, but I'm Hokage**

This is my first Naruto fic, so I hope you like it.

Read and Review!!

Hope you all enjoy it!!

* * *

" So Naruto, how does it feel to be the Sixth Hokage?

" It feels really good! I can't believe I made it here!

" Are you kidding me? YES YOU DID! YOU REMINDED US EVERY SINGLE DAY OF OUR LIFE! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!! NARUTO!!!! BELIEVE IT!! Sakura mocked in a high voice.

"Calm down Sakura!! Just take it easy."

" I AM CALM YOU MORON!!!!"

" Geez,! I think you need a nap."

" Naruto she began," .. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HOKAGE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL STOP HITTING YOU!!! SO IF YOU THOUGHT THAT EVEN FOR A MINUTE.. YOU WILL NOT WAKE UP TOMORROW!!"

As Naruto stood up to calm down a very tense Sakura, her fist collided with his jaw and a puff of smoke was seen throughout the Hidden Leaf.

" Nani?!?! When did you get stronger!?! If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were really trying to kill me."

"I hope that taught you a lesson."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say."

"Naruto don't you dare push it. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go work my shift at the clinic." Oh and by the way, Kakashi-sensei is dropping for in for a visit. Bye.

_So Kakashi-sensei is coming for a visit, huh?_

"Hello Naruto."

"What are you doing here, Sensei?"

" I just came by to see the new Hokage."

"I'm sure you did. Geez! When did this place get messy?!"

"It's definitely different from how the Fifth Hokage left it." Kakashi sweat dropped. In truth it was a lot messier than what the Fifth Hokage left it.

"Are you trying to imply something, _Sensei? _You better treat me with respect. I'm now the Hokage. BELIEVE IT!!"

"You just believe what you want to believe."

"So I heard that you get a new team of genin now. Is that right?"

" Yeah. I have to go see the new group that just came out of the Academy. After training you, I don't even want to look at another group."

"Usually I would take that as a insult, but not today!. Oh and by the way did you finish the Make Out Paradise series?"

" Why yes I did. Now I'm reading another serious by Jiraiya."

Naruto sweat dropped. " O boy. I don't even want to know what it is called."

"Good."

" Now that we've taken care of that, what did you really come here for?"

"Umm... We predicted that something bad is headed your way, so just watch what happens, like if anything acts up in the village or anything."

Naruto's jaw fell to the floor.

"Are you kidding me!! I'm not ready!"

"You're the only one who can stop whatever this is. We can only be your backup. Remember what I taught you. You always worked hard, so you are ready."

"Fine... just let me know if you hear or see anything unusual."

" Now you're talking like the little annoying kid I know you are."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes please tell me.

Hope you enjoyed it!!

I'll update soon!!


	2. Weird Happenings

Hi everyone!! Here is my second chapter for I'm a Danger, but I'm Hokage. Hope you all enjoy this! Thank you all reviewed!!

Read and Review!!

* * *

"Weird Happenings"

"Hello Naruto, you said you wanted to see me." Kakashi said reluctantly. "Oh, by the way, why did Genma come barging through my door?"

"I have always liked him. Anyways, what happened to you? I bet you were reading your book all night and were just about to finish the last part. Then you were probably looking forward to a nice nap before you finished the rest of it, but then Genma came to bring you here."Naruto said in a knowing way.

"Actually that's exactly what happened….Wait! You didn't Naruto! How could you be so cruel?!" Kakashi said in a dramatic way. "Now, if you will excuse me I would like to go finish my book and go to bed."

"WAIT!! I didn't just call you in here to mess with you. I have to talk to you."

"Then why couldn't you wait until I was done with my book and had a little nap?"

"Well, as I sent Genma to come and get you, he told me that you were reading. I totally said to wait until you were done, but Genma was all like, Nah, he'll be fine!' Besides, as Hokage I must listen to the wishes of my people. Besides, you always told me to never pass up an opportunity."

Kakashi sweat dropped. Of course Genma didn't say that. Naruto just wanted to disturb his precious reading time.

"Have anything to say Kakashi?"

"No."He said as he put down his head in embarrassment.

"Now, to get down to business." Naruto said seriously.

"When did you get serious so quickly? I Never thought I would ever see that."

Naruto shot Kakashi a glare.

Kakashi did a fake cough then asked Naruto, "What did you need me for?"

"Has anything strange happened in the village lately?"

"So let me get this straight. You called me out here in the middle of the night to ask me that one tiny question."

"Yup."

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT!!!"

"This question is really important. I really want to know, this could have everyone's life in danger."

Kakashi sighed, annoyed out of his mind. "Didn't I say I would tell you if anything strange happened."

"Yes, but..."

"Don't I always keep my word?"

"You don't! Why else do you think I called you here?!"

"This could of waited until tomorrow Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"FINE, JUST GO HOME, BUT REMEMBER THAT YOUR THROWING ALL YOUR PROMISES AWAY!!"

"WHAT PROMISES!"

"YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS PROTECT US AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR US!!" Naruto started to cry, but held most of his tears in.

Kakashi's eyes widened again and remembered when he promised that.

Silence was in the room for about 10 minutes, but then Kakashi spoke up.

"You're right. Boy, you have grown Naruto Now, to answer your question nothing has happened in the village. Why has something happened here?"

Naruto didn't answer Kakashi's question.

"Naruto I need to know."

"A few hours ago, I went to sleep – in my bed – but when I woke up, I was in the village square! It's like my body's moving on its own!"

Kakashi did not respond to what Naruto told him.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?"

"Me yes, you not so much."

"Why what is going on?"

"Naruto, I'm not so sure what's going on…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this!!!

Merry Christmas!! I wish you all a Merry Christmas!! HO HO HO!!!

~RedSoccerBall10


End file.
